Magical Mysteries
by Skull1412
Summary: One day the Kurobas and the Kudos meet the Kurokos and the kids become friends but on that same day Kuroko's parents died and Kuroko disappears until one day Kuroko turns up at the Kudos household sustaining injuries. The Kudos take him in and day by day Kuroko's life gets better with both the Kudos and Kurobas but there's always a twist in life, will they be able to get past it?


**Chapter 1:**

 **Warning: This became darker than intended but I'll try to make it more happier later on in the story.**

5 year old Kaito and Shinichi were walking through the street with their respective parents. The two young kids was childishly fighting about which ice cream was better, chocolate or coffee.

Yukiko chuckled, "Aren't they so cute Yusaku?"

Yusaku nodded in agreement, "They look so similar too."

Toichi laughed, "If it wasn't for their hairstyles and personalities I doubt even we could tell which was which."  
Chigake squealed at the thought of trying to guess which one was her son from the two boys.

"Mom!" Shinichi shouted to Yukiko with a cute pout, "Coffee flavored ice cream is the best ice cream right?"

"Mommy!" Kaito said to his own mother, "Chocolate is the best flavor! Tell Shin-chan that it's the best flavor!"

The mothers gave each other an amused glance before Yukiko said, "I think orange flavored ice cream is the best." Chigake said after her, "I like the strawberry ice cream the best."

The two kids made a disgusted face making the parents laugh and Yukiko took a quick picture with her phone before saving it and sending it to the other adults.

" _ **Hey!"**_ the two yelled simultaneously in annoyance.

Yukiko stuck her tongue out childishly before holding the phone up in the air out of the reach of the two jumping boys.

Yusaku sighed at the sight of the boys continued to try to snatch the phone from his wife's hand and decided to break it up, "Let's go get ice cream boys."

The boys immediately stopped jumping and stared at Yusaku wide big, round, sparkling eyes, "Really?"  
"Yes, are you going or am I going to eat ice cream by myself?" Yusaku said as he continued to walk the store.

"YAY!" the boys cheered and ran after him excitingly but bumped into someone.

"Omph." a soft voice was heard as the person fell to the floor.

"Tetsuya! Are you hurt? Are you bleeding? Do you need to go to the hospital?" a pair of parents immediately fawned over the child asking questions one after another.

Kaito and Shinichi inched out of way of the two worried parents and toward their own parents who just arrived to the scene.

"I'm fine Mother, Father, I'm not bleeding and I do not need to go to the hospital." a soft, quiet voice said over his parent's voice.

"If you're sure Tetsuya…" the parents said unsurely but backed out to give their child some space and the others got a good look at them, the mother had long, wavy teal hair that reached her waist and vibrant lime eyes, the father had short, spiky pitch black hair and his eyes were a soft teal color, the child itself had messy yet spiky teal hair and vibrant teal eyes, but he looked younger than Shinichi and Kaito and fragile with his skinny look.

Yukiko was the first one to snap out her observation and bowed down at the parents, "I'm so sorry that the children knocked down your child."

The three looked over the group as the parents bowed down and apologized as well but the children was staring at the teal haired boy who stared right back blankly.

"Shinichi! Kaito! Apologize to them!" Yukiko scolded at the kids.

The parents of the teal-haired boy chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Tetsuya is ok so it's all good but," the mother leaned over to the boys who broke their stare to look at her, "Please be careful next time ok?"

The two nodded nervously and she smiled brightly and they relaxed, "Now were you going to go into the store?"

They nodded, "We were going to get ice cream for these energetic boys."

"That's perfect! Tetsuya, do you want to get doughnuts? Mother and Father need to talk to these kind people." Tetsuya's mother asked and gave him some money; he nodded and looked to see that the woman with purple hair was doing to the same with the other two kids.

"Let's go!" Kaito said and pulled lightly on Kuroko's sleeve before pausing, "Wait, what's your name and age?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm 5 years old." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Cool I'm 5 too! My name is Kuroba Kaito!" Kaito said excitedly.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi, 5 as well." Shinichi said and nodded at Kuroko who just nodded back.

"Let's go already! I want ice cream!" Kaito urged once again and continued to pull Kuroko's sleeve.

"Ok, let's go then." Kuroko said and the kids went into the store.

Kuroko's parents turned to the others and their happy melted off and was replaced with a serious one, "We know what you do and we request your help."

The parents of Kaito and Shinichi became serious as well, "What's your problem?"

"I need you to help Tetsuya, we are being cha-" Kuroko's father was cut off when blood flew out from his mouth and he fell to the ground with a knife in the back of his neck, Kuroko's mother couldn't reacted before she too had a knife to her neck.

Chigake screamed and so the other passerbys as they saw the dead bodies. Yusaku grit his teeth and tried to get a look at the driver's plate but it swerved around the corner before he could. Yukiko held a hand to her mouth as she stared at the dead bodies who was just talking to them. Toichi ran over to the store while calling the police, he had to see if the kids were alright.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko asked, startling Toichi who just entered the store he swerved his head to see Kaito, Shinichi, and Kuroko looking at him questionly.

"Kuroko…I…your parents…" Toichi said uncertainly, how was he going to tell the boy that his parents died in front of them?

Kuroko spotted a blood stain on Toichi's sleeve though and sighed, "Did they die?"

Toichi nodded meekly but was a bit surprised at how well Kuroko was taking it. Kuroko handed his bag of doughnuts to a horrified Kaito who unconsciously gripped the bag and his chocolate ice cream cone. Kuroko walked out of the store and the three others followed him a bit scared about how he was going to react.

"Kuroko what are you doing out here? Get inside!" Yusaku shouted as he spotted the child walk towards his parents with a blank look.

"Don't worry, they won't kill me." Kuroko dismissed Yusaku's worries offhandingly, knelt next to his dead parents, and took of their jewelry, wallet, and anything else valuable before stashing it in his pocket no caring that he was getting blood all over him.

"What are you doing Kuroko?" Yukiko asked and steeled herself to step closer to the dead bodies and pool of blood.

"They wouldn't have wanted these things on them when they die, they hated holding onto anything valuable and they hardly carried money with them afraid for anyone who try to get their money." Kuroko said calmly as he stood up and wiped his bloody hands on his pants before turning to the group.

"I need to get home and gather some stuff, thank you for your company but I need to go." Kuroko bowed and took his doughnut bag from Kaito before heading off.

"Wait, who's going to take care of you? And what if the people who did this to your parents come back." Yusaku asked and Kuroko paused before saying with a creepy smile, "I can take care of myself and I'm sure that I can deal with the killers."

Kuroko started to walk off again when Shinichi stopped him, "Kuroko." Kuroko looked back at Shinichi who tossed him a wadded up strip of paper and was staring at him, "You can always come over to us for help ok?"

Kuroko smiled kindly this time, "Ok Shinichi, see you later."  
Kaito's knees failed him and he fell to the ground trembling when Kuroko was no longer in sight, "W-What h-happened?" Kaito lunged at Shinichi and grasped his shirt tightly, "Kuroko's going to be fine right Shinichi? Right? He can't die!"

Shinichi looked away from Kaito's frantic look with his bangs covering his eyes, "He might Kaito."

Kaito let go of Shinichi's shirt, "No way, Kuroko…he can't die…"

Toichi lifted Kaito up and laid Kaito's head on his shoulder for him to cry out his tears which exactly what Kaito did. Shinichi just looked away, unlike Kaito, he was already used to dead bodies but he was too young to do anything for the police so he stopped trying to helped but he vowed when he was older he would stop the death.

"Shin-chan…" Yukiko said faintly and hugged him for support and Yusaku looked away uncomfortably before awkwardly hugging his family.

"The police is here…" Chigake whispered but none of them felt like explaining.

"Well, I hope Kuroko is going to be ok." Shinichi said with a sigh.

Kuroko walked down an alley before entering a dark, musty room, "I'm home, the Black Organization killed my parents, can I leave?"

"Who said you can?" a dark, deep voice said with sick amusement in his tone.

Kuroko grit his teeth when the first blow came on his little stomach automatically breaking his weak ribs. The blows came one after another with a sick cackle in the air, the last thing Kuroko felt was his right eyes being ripped out before falling into blackness.


End file.
